


It's a Date

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Dating, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Jongin and Baekhyun go on a series of dates and fall in love~





	1. At the Drive In

Jongin raked his fingers through his hair one more time before sighing. It just wasn’t doing what he wanted it to do at all. He had washed it three times, blow dried it, and it still hung limp and flat and dry. Part of him knew he shouldn’t have trusted Chanyeol to dye his hair again so soon, but he wanted a change from the chocolate brown he’d been sporting for so long. Granted, Chanyeol did tell him that dying his hair for a first date was a bit try-hard, he still did it for Jongin. Best friend of the year, right there.

Pink tresses framed Jongin’s face, creating a nice contrast with his honey-colored skin and light-green lenses. He blew a lock out of his eyes and groaned. He knew he was trying too hard to look good for this date, but ever since Baekhyun asked him out during their film history class, Jongin had been concocting the perfect outfit ever since. He wanted this date to go well because he really liked Baekhyun. They didn’t talk a whole lot, nothing more than the occasional small talk before the professor arrived and very,  _ very _ light flirting.

Jongin smoothed his red striped shirt and adjusted the tiny band of cloth he’d tied loosely at the base of his neck. The checkered fabric itched a bit, but Jongin knew it complimented everything so well. That and it would draw attention to his neck, which was something he wanted. Chanyeol had told him he had nice clavicles, and Jongin wouldn’t mind if Baekhyun noticed them as well. Hell, he just wanted Baekhyun to fall head over heels for him because Jongin already knew he was half-way there.

After one final glance at his appearance, Jongin ran to his room to check his phone, with a small smile of anticipation tugging at the corners of his mouth. How had he even gotten Baekhyun to ask him out in the first place?  He’d been crushing on the guy since the first time he saw him walk in the room at the beginning of the semester. Baekhyun had made quite the entrance that day. 

He had strolled in, earbuds hanging from his ears, shiny silver hair, and black choker around his neck. It was like the whole moment happened in slow motion. Dark kohl-lined eyes hidden behind black-rimmed glasses, met Jongin’s and it was like harps were being played and angels were singing. It was in that moment, that he flicked his hair out of his eyes and Jongin knew he was ruined. Ruined and then promptly thanking the gods because Baekhyun had ended up sitting right in front of him. It was a wonder that Jongin ever paid attention in class because even Baekhyun’s nape was attractive.

Jongin stared at his phone screen and then smiled. Apparently, Baekhyun was on his way and had picked up some snacks and drinks for them along the way. Jongin still didn’t know where they were going, but he liked surprises. He just hoped that he didn’t do anything to embarrass himself on the date, because he would never let himself live it down (and neither would Chanyeol because Jongin had a tendency to gush about Baekhyun to him on the daily). He unplugged his phone and glanced around his room for something to do that wouldn’t take much time. 

His room wasn’t messy, but it was definitely lived in. His desk was littered with papers and post-its. He walked over to his desk to tidy it up and smiled at the little doodles of Baekhyun’s name in the margins. Oh yeah, he was smitten alright. 

Jongin checked the time and saw that only five minutes had passed and sighed anxiously. Baekhyun had to be getting closer. His heart was ramming in his chest as he fidgeted with his black skinny jeans. He kept tugging on the loops and adjusting them (pulling them up too high and then yanking them back down) while he paced by his front door. Every minute felt like an hour and Jongin was pretty sure he was counting the seconds until Baekhyun arrived. 

On the bright side,  he was fortunate enough to have the shared-house to himself. His flatmates, Chanyeol and Minseok, had gone off on a daytrip down south to celebrate their third anniversary and this time Jongin finally had plans in lieu of being a third-wheel. He didn’t mind tagging along with them, but after living with the two lovebirds, Jongin desperately wanted something like they had for himself. 

He wanted his own boyfriend who would sleep in with him on the weekends and cuddle him at night. He wanted someone to love him and care for him like the way that Chanyeol and Minseok cared for each other. Jongin just wanted to be loved, honestly and if it happened to be Baekhyun, well that would be a dream come true.

Passing in front of his door one last time, Jongin chewed on the inside of his cheek. He wanted to play it cool so that Baekhyun would like him, but now all he could think about was how he was going to mess this up. What if he and Baekhyun had a real conversation and Baekhyun decided he didn’t like anything Jongin had to say? What if they got into an argument? What if the date just went horribly wrong and Jongin needed to switch classes? God, he didn’t want that. 

Jongin ran his fingers through his pink hair and then froze. Shit. This would be the first time Baekhyun would see his new color. Was he really trying this hard? All he could do was hope that somehow everything would work out. He paused when he heard the rumbling of a car engine pull up in front of the house. Baekhyun was here!

The telltale  _ ping _ of Jongin’s phone made him almost jump and Jongin had to give himself a pep-talk. It was just a date.  _ Just a date with the guy Jongin had been crushing on for the whole semester. _ He slipped on his shoes and quickly headed out the door, where he promptly felt his jaw drop to the ground. 

Sitting in a baby blue 1956 Chevrolet Bel Air convertible was  _ the _ Byun Baekhyun himself. He had on a pair of giant dark sunglasses, a cheery smile, and a black leather jacket over a graphic t-shirt. He looked positively deadly and Jongin had to pick his jaw up off the ground before it go stuck there. He felt the heat creep into his cheeks as he hesitantly walked over to the passenger side and got in the car. He was sitting in Baekhyun’s car! This was a big deal!

“Hey,” Jongin half-whispered as he buckled himself in. He was hoping to play it cool because right now he was trembling like a autumn leaf in the middle of a wind storm. He made sure not to look at Baekhyun face-on out of fear that he would combust into a million tiny Jongins that would in turn also explode. 

Just being this close to Baekhyun and not in a school setting was pretty exciting. It wasn’t that he wasn’t popular back in high school – he was and he dated quite a bit, but Baekhyun made Jongin’s heart go _ pitter-patter _ and  _ boom-boom-BOOM _ at the same time. It was quite the conundrum if you asked him.

“Hey yourself,” Baekhyun replied coolly and produced a pair of sunglasses for Jongin to put on. “It’s such a nice day isn’t it?”

Jongin put the sunglasses on and pulled down the visor to check his reflection before turning to Baekhyun and nodding shyly. “Yeah, it is. And um, thank you for picking me up.”

“Pleasure is all mine,” Baekhyun chirped and started the car. He swung his arm over the bench seat as he backed out and Jongin took the chance to eye him as he did so. The curve of Baekhyun’s angled jaw was pronounced by the tilt of his head. He had a really nice jaw. He also had long fingers that made small impressions on the leather seats. The impressions lingered for a moment after Baekhyun returned both hands to the steering wheel, but not before giving Jongin a cheery smile. He seemed to be in high spirits, which was more than Jongin could say because he was a ball of nerves.

Jongin immediately snapped his gaze to the windshield as they took off. He placed his sweaty palms onto his lap and gripped his thighs as Baekhyun drove. He couldn’t think of anything to say for the first twenty minutes due to the fact that his mind was completely blank aside from the image of Baekhyun’s impossibly nice hands, but that didn’t seem to bother Baekhyun. In fact, after a while Baekhyun flipped on the radio and the gentle crooning of Peggy Lee came through the speakers. It seemed Baekhyun had a penchant for the fifties and Jongin was not complaining. At least the song was pleasant to listen to, so he drummed his fingers to the melody while Baekhyun hummed it under his breath.

The more he learned about him, the more Jongin found himself smiling like a complete fool. Baekhyun had a nice voice and the subtle curve of his lips only made Jongin feel even more gooey inside. He must have relaxed at some point because he realized he was leaning against the door, hand over the edge, catching the air currents as Baekhyun drove. 

“Tell me, do you like Hitchcock films?” Baekhyun asked suddenly as they got onto the main highway.

Jongin snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. He noted that they were heading out of town, but for some reason he trusted that the surprise that Baekhyun had wouldn’t be a death trap. Still, he was  _ not _ a fan of scary films. Plus, he knew Hitchcock had a penchant for thrillers and horror movies, but he didn’t want to not seem interesting, so he lied. 

“Um, yeah I love him. He directed the….uh, The Birds, right?” He was secretly thankful that despite spending most of the film class fantasizing about Baekhyun’s nape some of the coursework had sunk in.

“Yeah, he has a bunch of classics!” Baekhyun replied and glanced over at Jongin for a brief second before looking back at the road. “Not many people enjoy that era of films, but I’m glad you do.”

“Yeah,” Jongin swallowed, feeling a pit of dread grow in his stomach. Lying on a first date was not going to get him far. He regretted what he had said and hoped that Baekhyun would drop the topic for something else. That way he wouldn’t feel so guilty. But, that had him wondering why Baekhyun brought it up in the first place. He then pushed the sunglasses up on top of his head, keeping his pink hair from whipping around his face. “Are we going to see a movie?”

“Mhm,” Baekhyun hummed with a smile.

“You know, I had you pegged for someone who would think out of the box for a first date,” Jongin teased. He was going out on a limb and hoped he wasn’t crossing a line teasing Baekhyun, but it worked out for him.

“Why’s that?” Baekhyun asked and flicked the indicator just before he merged off the highway.

Jongin glanced around to see where they had ended up and raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had not realized they’d driven so far or for so long. He took a moment to think of an answer. “Um, well the car, the music, and well you seem like the type to be creative?” Jongin literally facepalmed then and grimaced. “No offense!” His first date nerves had returned and his ability to shove his foot firmly in his mouth had come with them. How lovely.

Thankfully Baekhyun chuckled, “None taken. But I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised. After all, I have to impress you if I want a second date.”

_ Ooh.  _ That sent tingles from Jongin’s chest down to his curling toes. He practically swooned right then and there. Maybe Baekhyun did like him. Blush crawled over his cheeks. Jongin looked down at his lap shyly biting his lip and laughing softly. He just hoped the rest of the date went even better so that the possibility of a second date turned into a definite.

The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence as Baekhyun turned down different streets until they arrived at their destination. Jongin entertained himself by following the wind currents with his hand and thinking of possible second date ideas. Every now and then, he would feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him and when he returned the favor, they shared sheepish grins.

When they pulled to a stop, Jongin noticed that there was a bright flashing sign with an arrow pointing towards a field that said “Drive-In”. Jongin turned to Baekhyun in amused surprise. This wasn’t the modern-day dinner and a movie date – no, it was a  _ classic _ dinner and a movie type date. Wow, Jongin thought as the car pulled into the field just as the last rays of the sun disappeared from the horizon. 

“A drive-in?” Jongin asked when Baekhyun had turned the car off. He watched as Baekhyun gave him a heart-stopping wink before opening the door and grabbing the speaker from the post. They hadn’t parked as close as they needed to apparently. Baekhyun then attached it to the door and got back inside.

“Can’t take you to any old theater, now can I?” Baekhyun teased. He turned around and reached into the back seat and pulled up a bag. “The drinks and snacks as I had promised.”

Jongin gaped at Baekhyun a little before hesitantly taking a bottle of kombucha tea. He smiled down at the label and then back at Baekhyun. How was he being this nice? “Didn’t you call me a hipster for drinking this the other day?”

Baekhyun laughed. “Yeah but I figured since you liked it I should give it a try and well here we are.” He also pulled out a vegan pastry and handed it to Jongin as well. “This one is for you.”

Jongin felt his heart do a little flip as he reached for the pastry. Baekhyun must’ve done his research if he was bringing him these kinds of snacks. Not many people knew he was vegan and those that did always made a point to poke a little fun at him, but Baekhyun? Baekhyun simply accepted it and adapted in such a way that Jongin was having a really hard time not melting into a puddle.

“You– how did you know?” Jongin asked as he glanced up from the pastry which he had yet to taste. He was still in awe right now.

Baekhyun winked at him, “Can’t give away all my secrets.”

Jongin wanted to respond to that, but he just kept smiling at the pastry and tea. It was only their first date and Baekhyun had damn near taken Jongin’s heart completely. Not that it was too hard since Jongin had been crushing on him, but come on. Who was actually this perfect?

Soon, the speaker crackled and the giant, projected screen started flickering as the the movie began. Hush fell over the whole field as the countdown began. Jongin glanced around noting that the field wasn’t totally full and they had a few spaces between their car and the next patron, but this was a pretty good turnout he guessed. Drive-Ins weren’t as popular as they used to be but this one seemed to be doing well.

Jongin absentmindedly started munching on the pastry while the first started and hoped that he wouldn’t get too scared during the film.  _ Psycho _ wasn’t exactly the scariest film, but Jongin already didn’t like horror films, so he wasn’t exactly eager to watch it.

They were about twenty minutes into the film when Jongin noticed Baekhyun’s hand just barely touching his on the seat between their legs. He hadn’t really put much thought into the fact that the car had bench seats, but now that he thought about it, it was kind of the perfect car to watch a movie at a Drive-In in.

Jongin slyly shifted his hand so that it brushed Baekhyun’s while he kept his gaze glued to the screen. He wasn’t really paying too much attention to the film because his nerves had kicked in the moment he finished eating. He also didn't have anything to keep him occupied from the distracting thoughts of Baekhyun sitting so close to him under the nighttime sky.

The warmth of Baekhyun’s skin seemed to grow hotter with each second and Jongin decided to chance scooting closer to him. But as his luck would have it he shivered as a breeze swirled around them and drew Baekhyun’s attention. It wasn’t for naught though because Baekhyun lifted his arm over the back of the seat and gestured with his head for Jongin to move in close. So much for trying to be sneaky, Jongin thought as he blushed deeply and sat closer to Baekhyun. So far, the date was going well.

Gentle fingers played with the shoulder of his shirt and Jongin could really only hear the beating of his heart in his ears. He was close enough to smell Baekhyun’s cologne and man was it intoxicating. He smelled vaguely fruity, like strawberry shampoo and it was making it even harder for Jongin to focus on the screen.

Jongin nervously darted his tongue out to wet his lips and stifled a sigh. There was no way he could pay attention, not with Baekhyun this close. He could practically feel him breathing next to him and it was clouding Jongin’s mind with thoughts of kissing him. Would kissing on the first date be so bad though? Would Baekhyun think that Jongin just wanted to hook up instead? He definitely didn’t want that, but Baekhyun had really nice lips and Jongin really wanted to try them out.

He had been so caught up that he almost missed Baekhyun turning to look at him with smoldering eyes. Jongin could just see him in his peripheral vision. He thought Baekhyun had wanted to see the movie, but here he was staring at Jongin like he was the next coming of Christ. 

Maybe Baekhyun was having the same thoughts of kissing Jongin? Baekhyun’s gaze flicked to Jongin’s mouth and then back up. Well, that confirmed he was having the same thoughts which was both a good and a bad thing. Jongin felt his breath go shallow as he turned to face Baekhyun. His heart was racing in his chest, roaring in his ears, and making his body throb. Should he just bite the bullet and go for the kiss?

They remained frozen like that, staring at each other, breathing growing ragged as the tension grew. Jongin nodded just a tiny bit and Baekhyun leaned in to kiss him. Soft lips crashed onto his, hungry and pleading, stealing the air from Jongin’s lungs. A surprised but pleased sound hit the back of his throat when he felt Baekhyun’s hands move to cup the sides of his face. They were warm and steady, holding him in place while they kissed.

Jongin was sure he was going to black out at this point. His heart felt like it was going to explode form his chest. He shifted so his torso was turned towards Baekhyun and sighed into another meeting of their mouths. He thought he had kissed great kissers before, but Baekhyun was blowing them out of the water with the way he sucked lightly on Jongin’s bottom lip and trailed his hands from his face, to his back and pulling Jongin deeper and deeper.

The leather stuck to Jongin’s arm as he moved until he was straddling Baekhyun, lips swollen from the force of their kisses and feeling breathless. He pulled back to catch his breath, chest heaving. Baekhyun looked so amazing from the angle. Wind whipping their hair around their faces, eyes full of desire and splotches of red spreading over his neck and disappearing into his shirt.

Baekhyun reached up and gently pulled Jongin back down to kiss him, whispering against his lips, “You have no idea how badly I wanted to do this.”

Jongin bit his lip and pressed his forehead against Baekhyun’s. “Me too.” 

He kissed Baekhyun again, this time taking the lead and sliding his hands over his shirt, exploring his chest. Baekhyun was quite fit. He shuddered when Baekhyun’s tongue prodded for entrance and let him in. The first swipe was tentative, just a quick brushing of the tips of their tongues. Then the next one was a bit more confident. Baekhyun flicked his tongue and explored his mouth.

Jongin felt the rumble of a moan in Baekhyun’s chest and responded in the same vein. The movie was long forgotten by this point as they were glued to each other’s faces, playfully nipping and tasting each other. The chill of the wind didn’t even bother Jongin because he was heating up from Baekhyun’s every touch. Every time he grazed his scalp with his nails, the way he gripped Jongin’s nape and smirked against his lips. All of it drove Jongin absolutely wild.

At some point they had fallen over on the bench seat, chest flush against chest, never parting their mouths for any longer than it took to catch a few breaths of air. Jongin was heady and tingling everywhere. He was curling his toes and rolling ever-so-slightly against Baekhyun’s body beneath him.

Jongin figured that if Baekhyun had the top up on his car that the windows would have steamed from the heated passion of their kisses. It was a funny little thought that had him giggling so much he pulled back. He felt giddy, like he was on cloud nine and looking at how flushed Baekhyun was only made him smile more. He did that. He was the one who had made Baekhyun’s lips look plump and swollen. He was the one that had tangled his silver hair until it stuck up in odd directions. Most importantly, he was the one that Baekhyun was looking at with desire tinged with amusement.

“What?” Baekhyun asked, propping up on one elbow.

Jongin was about to answer when the sound of engines turning over interrupted him. He glanced around at all the headlights flickering on and frowned a little. “Awhh, I was enjoying myself.”

Baekhyun shifted, making the leather seat creak and cupped Jongin’s face. “Don’t pout, we can do this again, if you’d like?”

“The kissing or the movie?” Jongin mused. He felt really comfortable with Baekhyun now. Kissing him had gotten rid of the nerves for the most part. Baekhyun turned out to be a really chill guy and an  _ amazing _ kisser, which was something Jongin wanted to explore some more.

“The date. But I would never turn down making out with you,” He replied and adjusted his pants before fishing for his keys. “I know a laser tag place we could go to next weekend, if you’d like?”

Jongin buckled himself in and smiled as he bit his lip. He would definitely like doing that. He’d like doing anything with Baekhyun as long as it meant spending time with him. “I’m free on Saturday?”

The engine turned over and Baekhyun grabbed Jongin’s hands and laced his fingers through his on the seat. “Great. It’s a date!”

Jongin smiled at himself and gave Baekhyun’s hand a squeeze. The drive back home was filled with the two of them getting to know each other a bit more. Jongin learned that Baekhyun had actually fixed up his car with the help of his father. He had been given the car on his sixteenth birthday and told that if he could make it run, then it was his. It was kind of amazing. The only thing Jongin really knew about fixing cars was how to change a flat tire.

They talked about their high school experiences, detailing the groups they hung out with, the people they dated and why they ended up at their university. Jongin found out that they had somewhat similar upbringings despite Baekhyun having an older brother and Jongin two sisters. It was refreshing to know just how human Baekhyun was. It brought him down from the perfection of a god to something more manageable for Jongin and he liked that.

However, it wasn’t until they pulled up to the house that Baekhyun asked Jongin the question he’d been dreading. “How’d you like the movie?”

Jongin nearly bolted out of the car right then and there, but he decided he should come clean so he took a deep breath and spilled. “Well...I actually hate Hitchcock...and scary films in general.”

Baekhyun shook his head, but he was grinning. “Why didn’t you say so? I could’ve taken you to a different Drive-In.”

Jongin looked away, sheepish. “I wanted you to like me,” he muttered.

Baekhyun laughed. “You’re cute. If I didn’t like you I wouldn’t have asked you out.” He leaned over and kissed Jongin’s cheek. “You do like laser tag, right?”

Jongin felt his heart melt into a complete puddle and scoffed. “Of course I do. I just hope you’re ready to lose.”

“Oh really?” Baekhyun said. “What makes you so sure about that?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Jongin replied immediately. It was nice feeling so relaxed around him now. He crossed his arms, a smug smile on his face while he waited for Baekhyun to refute.

Instead of saying anything however, Baekhyun simply kissed Jongin, lightly caressing the side of his jaw and slipping his tongue inside for a quick taste before pulling away. 

“Whatever you say, Jongin.” He said and bit his lip like he was holding himself back. After staring at each other for a moment, Baekhyun nodded at Jongin’s front door. “You should go before we end up making out again. It’s already hard enough for me just to kiss you goodnight.”

Jongin’s stomach filled with butterflies and he touched his lips absently. After a moment, he blinked out of the momentary daydream of them making out on his couch and let out a chuckle. “See you next week then?”

Baekhyun gave him a two finger salute, “Of course.”

Jongin had to force himself to get out of the car and not look back as he entered the door. He could hear Baekhyun fire of the engine and back out and once the car was down the road, Jongin let out an excited little yelp and kicked off his shoes, a smile on his face. Date number one had been a success and he already had a second one coming. It couldn’t have gone better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This was kind of a random thing that came to mind but I really just wanted cute and fluffy kaibaek going on dates and falling in love, so this was born! I hope you liked it! The chapters will vary in size for the most part but should be sub 10k because if they're longer than that I will slap myself xD Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos, they really make my day ^^ Until next time~


	2. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jongin and Baekhyun go play laser tag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 4,735
> 
> unbetad please forgive typos :P

Jongin flopped onto the couch, repeating the way Baekhyun said his name over and over in his head. He still could not believe that the guy of his dreams had asked him out on a date. Not only that, but it went well enough for him to ask for a second one and Jongin was over the freaking moon. He smiled to himself, curling his toes as he pictured Baekhyun’s face and smile. Ah, yes, he was smitten. He was so totally and utterly head over heels in infatuation that all he could do was sigh happily and smile mushily.

The couch groaned as Chanyeol joined him and flicked his forehead with a grin. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this, Jongin. It’s cute.”

Jongin swatted his hand away and righted himself. “That’s because I haven’t been this way since high school…” Jongin sighed again and pulled out his phone. Baekhyun had texted him to make sure he was ready for their laser tag showdown and Jongin kicked his legs in the air. “Chanyeol I loooveeeee him. Help me.”

Chanyeol shook his head. “Ah, puppy love.” He reached over and ruffled Jongin’s hair, still smiling. “Just be careful, okay?”

Jongin nodded. Chanyeol had a point. He couldn’t keep putting Baekhyun on a pedestal. That could lead to all sorts of problems. He needed to reign it in a bit and chill. They’d only gone on one date (if you didn’t count all the lunch dates they had during the week because Baekhyun said he just _had_ to see Jongin again before the date) so Jongin needed to relax. He didn’t want to rush into things no matter how badly he was falling for him.

Minseok plopped down on the other side of Jongin and nudged him. “So when do we get to meet him?” He wriggled his eyebrows in an insinuating way.

Sudden butterflies came to life in Jongin’s stomach and his entire face heated. He wasn’t quite ready for that step yet. Not until he and Baekhyun were a bit more official at the very least. “Um, later….much later.”

“Oh come on, we promise not to scare him away,” Chanyeol begged.

Jongin looked between the both of them and narrowed his eyes. No wonder they both sat down next to him they had planned this ambush. He nearly facepalmed right then but instead sighed. He should’ve seen it coming. So many things were off today. Usually the two weren’t home on weekends, so that was why Jongin had been planning all of his and Baekhyun’s dates around that time. It was the perfect way to avoid them but also give him time to get ready to introduce Baekhyun to them. He just didn’t want to do it prematurely and then have something happen (god forbid) and have to explain why Baekhyun was no longer coming around.

Besides, it wasn’t like they were his parents. They were his best friends and roommates, and while they obviously had his best interests in mind, Jongin just wasn't quite ready yet. He pouted at both of them and rolled his eyes.

Luckily, he had prepared for this exact moment anyway. He'd prepared a few days ago in fact. Back on his desk was a small envelope with just the thing he needed to get the two out of the house and by extension out of his hair. He knew Chanyeol would never turn down a local indie show and he also knew that Minseok was so whipped he’d go to them even if he didn’t want to. Ah, the benefits of living with his best friends. He knew just about every intricate detail...even the ones he’d rather not know.

“When I’m ready, I’ll introduce him to you, promise.” He paused and then glanced back down at his phone, Baekhyun was going to be there in an hour. Which left him with about sixty minutes less than he wanted to get ready. “Speaking of him, can you guys scram?”

Minseok beamed, an evil glint in his eye. “We don’t have plans today.”

“Nothing but lazing around the house and bugging you about Baekhyun,” Chanyeol added, his own grin turning up at the ends like the Grinch. Oh they definitely planned this.

Jongin grabbed a pillow and threw it at Chanyeol. “See, I had a feeling you’d do this. But I am _always_ prepared for your BS.”

Jongin took the opportunity to sprint to his room while Chanyeol was still reeling from the pillow bomb. He was hellbent on getting his roommates out the house before Baekhyun showed up. He skidded to a stop, swiped the tickets off his desk and then ran back to the living room, where both Chanyeol and Minseok were staring at him with owl eyes.

Jongin tossed the tickets at Chanyeol and pulled Minseok to his feet. “Go with your boyfriend to this show. He'll thank you forever for it, trust me.”

Minseok flopped like deadweight in Jongin’s arms and groaned. “I wanted to be lazy and nap on the couch all day. Babe,” he shifted slightly to look at Chanyeol while Jongin tried to heft him back on the sofa. “Can I sit this one out?”

It was already too late for that. Chanyeol had the sparkling eyes and everything. Minseok was shit out of luck and Jongin couldn't be prouder of himself.

“How’d you get these? They sold out pretty quick last week,” Chanyeol asked, face full of awe.

“I have my ways,” Jongin said with a little wink. He grunted as he tossed Minseok toward the couch and then braced himself on his knees. He was playing it up to bug Minseok and when he felt a pillow smack his head he giggled. Mission accomplished.

“Ass,” Minseok muttered and peered over Chanyeol’s arm to look at the tickets.

Jongin smiled at the two of them. They were really cute together. Not only had the two met because of Jongin, but even when they started dating they made sure that Jongin never felt like a third wheel. Still, he hoped people would think he and Baekhyun were cute too. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he felt his stomach do somersaults and bit his lip. He had fallen so hard for him already.

Chanyeol gave Minseok the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster and pouted. “Please, babe, please. I really want to see them. And Jongin paid for them, so it’s not like I can _not_ go. He did this out of the kindness of his heart.”

Okay, Chanyeol was milking the situation so hard that Jongin rolled his eyes again. Leave it to him to play right into Jongin's hands with some added flair. But, as he knew it would happen, Minseok sighed and booped his nose on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Alright fine,” then he turned to Jongin. “You win this time, Kim Jongin. But we’ll–”

Chanyeol stood up and scooped Minseok up in his arms, spinning him around as he thanked Jongin and Minseok over and over. Score! Jongin: 1 Minseok and Chanyeol: 0. Jongin just had to laugh at how well this worked out for him. He was quite the genius and a pat on the back was well deserved.

“You can’t hide him forever, Jongin!” Minseok yelled as Chanyeol dragged him back to their room, presumably to get ready to leave.

“It’s only been one date, _dad_!” Jongin teased as he heard their door shut. He paused to hear Minseok saying something muffled and heard the two of them scuffling over trying to open the door again. Ruffling Minseok’s feathers was the highlight of his morning. That and the cute picture Baekhyun sent him when he woke up. Jongin sighed again. How could his life be real? What k-drama was he even living in?

 

Baekhyun arrived at Jongin’s house literally twenty seconds after Chanyeol and Minseok left, which gave Jongin a bad case of hummingbird-heart. Current symptoms were trembling hands, a smile that made his cheeks ache, and the urge to primp himself until he was satisfied (hint: he wasn’t).

Jongin stopped by the mirror to rake his fingers through his hair one last time and adjust his top. He opted for a simple black t-shirt, gray skinny jeans, a headband tucked into his pocket in case he ended up needed to push his hair from his face (since it wasn’t doing what he wanted it to do in the first place). Other than that, he was so ready to destroy Baekhyun at laser tag. He was going to go down!

A few moments later, Jongin heard the loud engine of Baekhyun’s car cut off and just as he opened the door, he almost slammed right into Baekhyun. He jumped back with a surprised yelp and owl-eyed him. “Everything okay?"

Baekhyun glanced over his shoulder and then back at Jongin. “Some weird car followed me back to your house…”

Jongin yanked him inside and then peered out the door. He could see Minseok’s car take off, burning rubber and curling smoke billowing. _Goddamnit_! Oh he was going to get them good one of these days. When he closed the front door, he turned to look at Baekhyun and cringed a bit. “It’s just my roommates, they really want to meet you…”

Baekhyun’s face lit up. “Really? Why?”

Jongin’s face had never felt hotter than it did in that moment. He stared hard at the ground and mumbled. “Itoldthemaboutyou.”

“What?”

“I told them about you?” Jongin said again, this time slower. He wasn’t sure how Baekhyun would take that since they really had only been on one real date. Their lunch dates weren’t as intimate as an actual date and Baekhyun was always careful not to do any PDA so Jongin was a little unsure where he stood. It was stupid since Jongin _knew_ Baekhyun was super into him too, but he couldn't always convince his mind of that.

Baekhyun tilted Jongin’s face towards him, an impossibly bright smile on his face. “You’re so cute. It’s almost unreal…” he said as his eyes danced over Jongin’s face.

Jongin thought he was going to die right then and there. Sure they had made out before, but having Baekhyun look at him like he was the most important person in the world made Jongin’s knees so weak. He let out a garbled sound and then clamped his hands over his mouth and stepped back a bit. How he managed to make a fool of himself every time he and Baekhyun were alone was completely beyond him.

“Adorable,” Baekhyun said, shaking his head slightly as his smile softened even more. “Wow, I’m a lucky guy.”

He was a lucky guy? Him? Byun Baekhyun was lucky? Jongin blinked hard, trying to comprehend what the subtext of that sentence meant but his brain simply could not compute. He stared at Baekhyun, a small confused smile playing at the corner of his lips. Baekhyun definitely liked him. How had he convinced himself otherwise? It was written all over his face and Jongin was about to melt.

“You’re lucky? No, no no. I’m the lucky one,” Jongin said finally getting the ability to speak back. After all, Baekhyun had asked him out.

Baekhyun shook head head, closing the distance between them. He tapped Jongin’s nose with a long, beautiful finger and beamed at him. “Nope, definitely me. Come on, cupcake. Let’s get going.”

That did it. That right there killed Jongin. _‘Here lies Kim Jongin, death by Byun Baekhyun.’_ How was he supposed to survive this second date when it hadn’t even started and he was already a complete puddle? He was doomed! Completely and utterly doomed!

 

The car ride there was a lot less puddle-inducing because Jongin finally got back into his right mind. They were going to be enemies. Laser tag spared no man and Jongin was not about to make an exception no matter how cute they were (and boy was Baekhyun freaking adorable _and_ hot. It was a duality Jongin wasn't quite able to handle quite yet.). As they pulled up, he slipped the cloth headband on and made finger guns at Baekhyun. “Pew. Pew. You’re going down.”

“Pfft, as if,” Baekhyun replied as he turned the car off. “Laser tag is my element,” he said as he shedded his jacket, revealing that he too was wearing all black, except for the white line on his shoes. Jongin just knew that would be his downfall. Those white lines would glow so bright and Jongin would be able to find him instantly.

“You’re on!” Jongin said and jumped out the car.

He was so ready to destroy Baekhyun. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face when Jongin utterly decimated him. That’d be one way to prove his prowess. Maybe even after they could do some other fun things. Things with less clothing. Things with their mouths. Jongin felt a little hot with the sudden turn of his mind. He shook them from his head and put his game face back on.

Inside the building was pretty dark, even by the rental station. The walls were covered in splatters of neon paint and little spaceships. The carpet also had spaceships and some horses. The theme of this place was definitely Space Cowboys™.

Jongin approached the counter and pulled his wallet out. “Party of two,” he said, putting up a peace sign as well.

“Oh, I can pay for myself,” Baekhyun offered, taking out his own wallet and pulling out a few bills.

Jongin shook his head, “Nah, you paid last time. It’s my treat,” he replied with a smile.

Baekhyun’s expression softened and he slowly put away his wallet with a faint flush on his cheeks. So he did blush. Jongin preened. He couldn’t stop smiling even as he handed the employee the money. Baekhyun was even cuter when he blushed. How was that even possible? If Jongin knew any better, he swore he was on a date with the world’s most attractive man in the world. (That was very true.)

“All set!” The employee said. “Choose your guns and gear on the inside wall. Have fun!” They smiled brightly and waved Jongin off. So far this date was going well.

Once they passed through the doorway, Jongin put his game face on. “Are you ready to lose?”

“Me lose? I already have my winning speech ready.” Baekhyun smirked and put on the gear. It accentuated his broad shoulders and for a second ‘s mouth watered. “Don’t worry, I promise not to pummel you too bad.”

 _You can pummel me any time you want to,_ Jongin thought. Yeah he had the hots bad for Baekhyun. Silently, he put on his own equipment and then knocked on the plastic glowing gun. “May the best man win,” he said with a rueful smile.

  
  
  


Not surprising at all to Jongin, he already had the most points and there was only one person left in the round. That person of course was Baekhyun. It was the final showdown and Jongin was determined to be the winner.

Jongin crept behind one of the abandoned spaceship sets and peeked his head out.  They had been hunting each other for the better part of the last hour, but Jongin had only seen him a handful of times due to the white stripe on his shoes. He looked left, squinting into the darkness, and then right. So far, so good.

Dashing to the next cover, Jongin stilled his breath and listened. He could hear a few kids crying about being taken out of the round, but this was a dog eat dog world. It was shoot or be shot. It was him or Baekhyun. And he was determined to be the very best (that there ever was).

A sound from the other end of the sideways wagon alerted Jongin of someone presence causing him sprang into action. He slowly rounded the side, catching sight of Baekhyun’s back and took aim. This was his moment. His shining moment and no one was going to take it from him. He had the win in the bag. He lined up the gun and held his breath as he pulled the trigger.

Loud alarms went off as Jongin grinned. He'd taken Baekhyun to the cleaner's. The lights flashed on and Baekhyun turned around to face him, a crooked but rectangular smile on his face.

“Ah, you got me.”

“Hell yeah I did!” Jongin exclaimed. He flung an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders without thinking about it and laughed. It was obvious from the moment they stepped in the building that he was going to win. He was the master of laser tag after all. But what Jongin wasn't prepared for was how good it felt. Especially seeing Baekhyun’s amused reaction. Ah, this was the life.

“I put up a good fight, no?” Baekhyun asked as he leaned into Jongin’s side. He snaked an arm around Jongin's waist, smiling in that way that made his breath catch.

Jongin hummed in response and couldn’t help but think of how well they fit together. He hummed in response, on cloud nine from winning and getting to be so close to Baekhyun. He guessed he was getting a bit braver because it was only now that he realized he had his arm around him. “Um, I’m sorry,” he said starting to pull away, but Baekhyun stopped him.

“No, I like this,” he said with a sweet smile, sliding his hand into the back of Jongin's jeans. It was rather forward of him, but Jongin didn't really care. He found it tantalizing just having his hand there. “So, where does the winner want to go to eat?”

Jongin bit his lip as he grinned. He could not believe that this was his life. Nor could he stop smiling. Baekhyun just brought out all his softness and happiness. “Um, I know of a diner, but I don’t know if they’ll let you in…”

Baekhyun frowned as he slipped out from under Jongin’s arm to take his gear off. “Why not?” He looked cute as he hung it on the wall, both arms outstretched.

Jongin watched him for a moment and then followed suit. Then, he spun on his heel, looking Baekhyun dead in the eyes and smirked. “It’s only for winners.”

Baekhyun playfully narrowed his eyes at him. “Ha ha,” he laughed sarcastically and finished hanging up the gun. “I was only two hundred points away. It was close, you have to admit.”

Jongin pouted and sighed. “Fine, I’ll give you that. But next time, I won’t go easy on you.”

Pretty fingers found their way between Jongin’s and he gave them a squeeze. He couldn’t be any happier right now. “Oh you went easy on me?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongin smirked again. “You betcha. I am the king of laser tag.”

They approached the exit and Baekhyun bumped Jongin’s shoulder. “Maybe we’ll have to do a rematch?”

“I think I’d like that,” Jongin smiled.

  
  


It was only about four in the afternoon when they arrived downtown. While Jongin was antsy in the car and rather hungry, the day had been a complete dream. The whole time they were driving, Baekhyun played with his hand in the middle of the bench seat. It was just little touches at first. But those soon turned into drawing swirls on the back of Jongin’s hands and caressing his knuckles.

Jongin tried not to notice it in the beginning, too. He kept leaning with his other arm over the edge of the door surfing the wind, but the more Baekhyun played with his hand, the harder it was for Jongin to keep ignoring it. He had turned to Baekhyun, a soft blush on his cheeks and smiled shyly.

Baekhyun glanced at him, big sunglasses covering half his face with a pleased look. “You have nice hands.”

Jongin’s eyebrows twitched but he said nothing. His face felt too hot and he was suddenly a coy bundle of nerves. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Perhaps it was the way the wind whipped Baekhyun’s hair away from his forehead, or maybe it was the way he so effortlessly drove, one hand playing with Jongin’s hand and the other dangling over the steering wheel. Whatever it was, it had Jongin back to puddle status and he wasn’t sure he could handle it. Compliments about himself always made him more self conscious. Especially if they came from Baekhyun.

The rest of the ride was a little quiet, but Baekhyun never let go of Jongin’s hand the whole way. As they pulled up to the vegetarian restaurant, Baekhyun gave Jongin a little surprised squeeze.

“I’ve been here before!”

Jongin perked up, “Oh really?” Not many people knew about this place since it was kind of a hole in the wall.

They both got out and headed up to the door as Baekhyun said, “Yeah.”

As soon as they were inside, the person at the register called them over to ask if they were dining in or having take out. Once he caught sight of Jongin however, he gave him a warm smile and led him over to his regular table by the window.

“You come here often?” Baekhyun said as he slid in opposite of Jongin.

“Yeah, it’s one of the few places that I can eat at,” Jongin said with a small smile.

“Awh,” Baekhyun said, reaching his hand across the table for Jongin’s. “I’ll learn how to cook all the vegetarian meals out there for you.”

“Why?” Jongin asked curiously. Why did Baekhyun have to be so sweet?

“Because I want to be able to cook for you one day,” Baekhyun replied with a coquettish smile. “Gotta make sure my boyf– date is satisfied.”

Jongin’s whole world froze. Did Baekhyun almost call him his boyfriend? Was this real life? Jongin’s heart swelled five times its size. He could already see the two of them walking hand in hand on the beach wearing white and digging their toes in the sand and –  were they moving too fast? They’d only had two dates and even though Jongin had been crushing on Baekhyun since the beginning of the semester they really only had been talking for a couple weeks. Was that long enough? Were there even rules?

He shook his head, a smile upturning his lips and rested his head on the table. “You’re too nice to me.” He had basically fallen so hard and so fast into Baekhyun’s open arms.

Baekhyun hummed and winked. “Only because you deserve it.”

By the time their food came, the two of them had been pretty deep in conversation _and_ playing footsie under the table. It started with Jongin accidentally nudging Baekhyun's shoe while trying to shift in his seat and escalated to a full blown caressing and teasing in a matter of minutes. Jongin's face was on fire and he was sure he was redder than a strawberry, but the smirk on Baekhyun's face had him not wanting it to stop.

"So, I was wondering," Baekhyun started and dragged his foot up the backside of Jongin's calf. "Where did you grow up?"

"Oh I grew up in a small town a few hours from here," Jongin said, returning the gesture tenfold by daringly approaching Baekhyun's thigh. "It literally has nothing to do there other than this giant fountain that every middle schooler and high schooler hangs out at."

Baekhyun's face looked almost like he'd seen a ghost. "You mean, we grew up in the same town and _never_ saw each other?"

Everything skidded to a full stop as Baekhyun's words clicked in his head. "No fucking way!"

Baekhyun nodded, "Way."

"Wow, small world," Jongin whispered silently. It had to be fate that they'd met each other all these years later.

"I'll say," Baekhyun grinned.

If that was any indication of how the rest of the dinner was going to go, then Jongin was in it for the long run. He could not believe that the two of them had so much in common. For the rest of the night they shared funny and embarrassing stories from their grade school years, awkward encounters when realizing they were both pretty damn gay, and of course, horror stories of the shenanigans they got up to when they were under-aged. It was a night to remember and Jongin was on cloud nine once again.

By the time they arrived at Jongin's house, the two of them had been giving each other bedroom eyes in between sharing more stories of their parents being ridiculous. Jongin didn't think that he could fall any more for Baekhyun, but every moment he spent with him was only solidifying his feelings for him. He swore he was going to combust before he even got inside if Baekhyun kept giving him those looks while he was talking.

"Today was amazing," Jongin said after a moment of silence. He glanced up at the sky and sighed happily. It had really been way too much fun for him.

"I agree," Baekhyun chuckled. "Even if you're a bit of a sore winner."

Ah, they were already at the teasing stage and Jongin could not be any more giddy. He snorted and said, "You're just salty I beat you."

"Am not!" Baekhyun responded indignantly. Then he reached for Jongin's face and locked their gazes. "We'll see who's the true king at a rematch."

Jongin scrunched his nose at him. "Oh yeah? Just watch me destroy you again."

Baekhyun brought his other hand to Jongin's face and smooshed his cheeks. "Nah, you're too cute to do that. I'll just have to put you in your place."

Jongin narrowed his eyes playfully. "You're on." He let Baekhyun squish his face a bit more before he said, "By the way, when would that be?" He didn't want to be too obvious he wanted a third date, but who was he kidding?

This was when Baekhyun's grew hooded. "After I make you my boyfriend."

The audacity and balls he had to say that made Jongin gasp. "What?"

Baekhyun's hand went from squishing his cheeks to outlining Jongin's jaw and then finally thumbing his bottom lip. "Well, you see..." he trailed off, pressing his thumb a bit harder on Jongin's lip. "I kinda want you to be mine...officially."

Jongin's heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. He froze, unable to speak for a second and swallowed. Baekhyun was ready to take this to the next step? How could this night get any more perfect?

After a moment, Jongin finally answered. "I'd love that."

"Good," Baekhyun said with a smirk. "Would you wanna makeout as boyfriends?"

Jongin felt heat gather in his pants and had to force himself to take a deep breath before he shook his head no. "Can't. My roommates must be getting suspicious....or watching. I wouldn't put it past them."

He looked over his shoulder at the window and saw the darkness. Maybe they were actually sleeping, but Jongin couldn't be totally sure. He sighed. "I really want to, but..."

Baekhyun frowned a teeny tiny bit but nodded. "It's totally okay. We'll save that for the next date." He bit lip and slid his hands down Jongin's torso to his thigh. "You're worth the wait."

As if Jongin couldn't fall any harder. He felt like he'd reached singularity, like he had been usurped into a black hole and stretch thin. But in a totally good way. He gave Baekhyun the most grateful smile he could muster and then leaned into kiss him goodnight.

"You're the best," Jongin said once he pulled back.

"I gotta be the best if I want the best," Baekhyun replied. "You should go, before I pull those lips back on mine and never let you go," he added with a laugh.

Jongin reluctantly gave him a quick peck and got out the car. He watched Baekhyun turn the engine over and back out before he went inside. Another successful date was done.

It was only when he'd finished his shower that he realized that they never actually officially set up another date and sent a quick message to Baekhyun.

 **Jongin:**  
How do you feel about the carnival in two weeks?"

 **Baekhyun:**  
I was just about to ask you that! Yes, I'd love to go~

 **Jongin:**  
It's a date ;)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am so sorry for taking 8 million years to update this but here it is! I hope you all liked it ^^ the next date is also super cute and I'm really excited to write it :3
> 
> As always if you liked it please drop a comment and a kudos! It makes my whole day ^^
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
